Penélope
by BUBU30
Summary: Porque hay esperas que parecen eternas...¿Cuán fuerte es tu amor? DarienXSerena


Holi

Les traigo este nuevo fic inspirado en la canción _Penélope_ de Joan Manuel Serrat =) espero que lo disfruten y nos leemos en Cyrano Love Agency! Prometo actualizar pronto :D

Obviamente ni la canción ni los personajes me pertenecen! . y esto lo hago sin animos de lucrar!

**Penélope **

Serena y Darien se encontraban en el aeropuerto, mientras que la muchacha hacia en vano un amago de sonrisa y sus ojos zafirinos brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas. Ese día había prometido despedirlo con una sonrisa enorme y sincera sin embargo todo esfuerzo parece en vano.

Él, la miraba con ternura y preocupación. Sabía que había sido un año difícil para la rubia con el cambio a la preparatoria, pero sobre todo la despedida de Rini. La pelirrosa había calado profundamente en los corazones de ambos y les hacían sentir más que nunca la posibilidad de una vida eterna al lado del otro. Y ahora el también tenía que partir, lamentablemente ya había concretado el intercambio antes de la despedida de la niña y era una oportunidad que no podía perder en USA, una oportunidad que tal vez no se repetiría nunca.

Se sentía un poco de tensión en el aire, pero sobre todo melancolía con las sonrisas forzadas, las lagrimas ocultas y la inevitable ansiedad de la separación.

-''¿sabes? Me encanta que te hayas vestido especialmente guapa para venir a despedirme, aunque con lo que te pongas te ves hermosa''- le dijo mientras tomaba tiernamente su cara entre sus manos y le daba un beso cargado de amor y cariño.

Ella sonrojada rió por los nervios mientras se limpiaba una lágrima que intentaba escapar. Se había dejado el pelo suelto, y unos leves toques de maquillaje natural. Unas delicadas sandalias de tacón y un vestido rosado hasta las rodillas.

-''realmente, no quiero que te vayas''-susurró la joven mientras se lanzaba en brazos de su novio y escondía su cabeza en el pecho de su novio buscando protección. Nuevamente Darien la miró con una ternura inusual en él salvo con ella y su hija del futuro. Paso un brazo por su estrecha cintura y con el otro acaricio sus rubios cabellos mientras le susurraba que no se preocupará, que le escribiría lo más seguido que pudiera y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estarían juntos nuevamente.

Las lágrimas caían mientras ella intentaba controlar su respiración entrecortada, mientras que los ojos azulinos del muchacho brillaban pero no quería llorar en frente de ella. Él tenía que ser fuerte y protegerla como siempre lo había hecho.

_**A LOS SEÑORES PASAJEROS DEL VUELO 438 HORA 12:30 CON DESTINO A CHICAGO PORFAVOR ABORDAR POR LA PUERTA 5, PREFERENCIA PARA ANCIANOS, FAMILIAS CON NIÑOS PEQUEÑOS Y PASAJEROS PREMIUM**_

Ninguno de los 2 quería romper el abrazo pero sabían que era la hora de despedirse. Ambos se miraron a los ojos intentando tratando de trasmitir ese amor, esa pasión y esa promesa de amor eterno.

La muchacha limpió sus lágrimas y le regalo una hermosa sonrisa. Darien sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul y la puso en sus manos. Sorprendida ella lo abrió encontrándose con un hermoso anillo con forma de corazón de zafiros y diamantes. Pero más sorprendida quedó cuando él se agacho, tomó el anillo y dijo

-''Serena, mi princesa, te amo más que a nadie en el mundo, ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo?''- Serena shokeada no puedo mas que lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo apasionadamente. –''por supuesto que si amor! Me harías la mujer más feliz del universo''-.

Nuevamente se escucho la llamada de abordaje de Darien y los amantes tuvieron que separarse de su fuerte abrazo, un último beso y un te amo.

-''prometo escribirte siempre Darien! Te estaré esperando''- dijo la muchacha mientras movía su mano en señal de despedida.

-''entonces serán menos de 365 mi princesa. Te amo hermosa''- dijo antes de desaparecer entre la multitud rumbo a policía internacional. Las lágrimas corrían por ambos muchachos de ojos azules.

Serena llamo llorando a sus amigas y pidiéndola que se juntarán en su casa. las muchachas no duraron en partir lo antes posible mientras que Lita llevo un pastel de brownie, el preferido de la rubia princesa.

Las primeras cartas fueron respondidas a la brevedad, Serena le contaba todos los sucesos de su nueva vida en la preparatoria. Que había conocido a un muchacho llamado Seiya y que junto a sus amigos participaban en una banda de Rock llamada Three Light. También le comento de la llegada de Chibi Chibi y la alegría que había traído a la familia Tsukino. Pero también lo mucho que lo extrañaba y las ganas que tenía de verlo pero que se emocionaba ya que cada vez faltaba menos para el reencuentro.

Pero con el paso del tiempo, Serena seguía mandando cartas pero eran cada vez menos respondidas por su novio. Le decía que estaba bastante ocupado con sus estudios de interno en urgencias y los pacientes. Pero que a pesar de todo lo estaba pasando bastante bien, que la extrañaba y pensaba mucho en ella.

Serena tachaba los días de su calendario sintiendo que así estaría más cerca. Y miraba la foto de ellos junto con Rini mientras que las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos. Luna estaba bastante preocupada ya que no había visto a Serena así de deprimida desde que había recordado su historia junto a Endimon. Grandes ojeras surcaban sus ojos, estaba pálida y bastante delgada. Ya no sonreía como ante, era una sombra de lo que había sido.

Sus amigas preocupadas, y Mina quien se decía la diosa del amor le escribió a Darien exigiéndole que se preocupara más por su amiga o la terminaría perdiendo ya que tenía bastantes pretendientes, pero la respuesta nunca llegó.

El ánimo de Serena volvió a la normalidad cuando faltaba un poco menos de un mes para que su amante volviera, habían vuelto las sonrisas, los atracones de dulces, las charlas con las chicas pero sobre todo la vitalidad que tanto la caracterizaba. Serena Tsukino había vuelto a ser ella y eso relajo por un tiempo a su entorno cercano.

Algunas veces el destino es cruel y juega malas pasadas porque Darien no apareció aquel ansiado día de primavera. Una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios y dijo que tal vez el avión sólo se había atrasado. Tres horas después, Amy decidió preguntar a la aerolínea pero resulta que el muchacho de ojos azulados no había tomado ese avión. Nuevamente las lágrimas llenaron los záfiros de la rubia quien había prometido esperarlo a pesar de todo.

Los días y las cartas siguieron pasando, ella nunca dejo de escribirle. A pesar de que la muchacha era hermosa y podía tener al pretendiente que quisiera a sus pies, incluso el guapo Seiya Kou ella le respondió que a pesar de que la soledad le carcomía el alma, ella lo esperaría. Era una promesa que no podía romper.

La muchacha se había perdido en los recuerdos de ese pasado feliz, de un ilusa promesa de un futuro juntos y una pequeña pelirrosada correteando por el palacio de Tokio de Cristal. La rubia siempre llamaba a la aerolínea para saber cuándo volvería su prometida, ya era conocida e incluso querida por los trabajadores del lugar. Fue así que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos paso otro melancólico año para Serena y sus amigas. Hacía meses que no tenía noticias de Darien pero ella se mantenía firme.

-'' Algo le tenía que haber pasado, el no desaparecería así!''- gritaba la ojiazul cuando sus amigas le sugerían que Darien tal vez nunca volvería. Con el tiempo sus amigas nunca se separaron de su lado pero dejaron de hablar del príncipe Endimon y la princesa también prefirió evitar el tema con ellas aunque en las noches la luna y su almohada seguían siendo los únicos testigos de su tristeza, mientras que la gata Luna solo pedía que él volvería antes de que su dueña enloqueciera de amor.

Fue así como casi 2 años y medio después, tocaron el timbre en la casa de los Tsukino. una excesivamente palida y delgada Serena abrió la puerta encontrándose con la sorpresa de su vida. Frente a ella aparecía su amado Darien con barba y apariencia un poco descuidada pero uno enorme ramo de rosas y una gran sonrisa en su rostro tostado por el sol.

la rubia se lanzo en sus brazos en un abrazo que fue correspondido con la misma intensidad.

-''Serena, yo..''-Darien no pudo terminar ya que unos labios lo callaron con un apasionado beso.

-''Darien, mi Darien. No sabes cuánto te extrañé, no me importan los motivos de tu retraso. Sólo me interesa saber que regresaste y que valió la pena no haber perdido las esperanzas de volver a verte y que vinieras por mi. El resto no me interesa de verdad''- le respondió mirándole a los ojos que brillaban intensamente.

-''Mi Penélope… ''- le susurró el ojiazul mientras la llenaba de besos nuevamente.

_**FIN**_

Espero que les haya gustado =) la verdad es que pensé en mantener el final original de la canción donde Penélope enloquece de amor y no es capaz de reconocer a Ulises…

**Escuchen la canción! Es muy hermosa. Es Penélope y tiene versión con Diego Torres o la original de Joan Manuel Serrat.**

Y para las que no lo saben esta canción y el fic están inspirados en el mito de la Odisea de Homero, donde Ulises tiene que cumplir una misión impuesta por los dioses y su esposa Penélope promete esperarlo hasta su regreso. Ella tiene muchos pretendientes y les dice que cuando termine de tejer una manta olvidará a Ulises y lo intentará con alguno de ellos, pero durante la noche la mujer desarma el trabajo hecho durante el día. Es el mito del amor eterno pero sobre todo la figura de la fidelidad.

Muchos besos =D siéntanse más que bienvenidas a leer, comentar y perdón por no seguir con Cyrano aún pero tenía deseos de escribir y sacar un poco el agobio que siento porque en Agosto me voy a Paris 5 meses dejando a mi novio en Chile =(. Veamos si encontré un Penélope jajaja.

**BUBU30**


End file.
